


Outtake

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elrond discusses the visiting dwarves with his lord.





	Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for elenathen’s “Role Reversal for Elrond and Lindir” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/161379570810/au-prompt-list). This is pretty short, but then, I’ve done it before in a much longer fic called ‘Grants.’ ;)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a lovely day, which is just what Imladris needs, and Elrond guides his young lord into the gardens for it, under the welcoming sun. They stroll together, side by side, at a leisurely pace. Elrond means to only speak of pleasant things, but he isn’t particularly surprised when Lindir sighs, “I do hope the dwarves have not caused too much trouble for you.”

“Not at all, my lord,” Elrond promises, though he feels obliged to admit, “They have put a considerable strain on the kitchens, but I assure you we will compensate quickly.” Elrond himself spent the better part of the morning overseeing new orders, until, of course, Lindir awoke and needed attending. Lindir looks particularly beautiful now, awash in the bright sunlight, his violet robes light and flowing, his dark hair brushed to perfection. His golden circlet seems to glitter, his creamy skin aglow above his collar. Elrond probably enjoys their time together a little more than he should. Yet he sees the worry come onto Lindir’s fair features, and he diverts the conversation to, “How long do you think they will stay with us?”

Lindir shakes his head, displacing a few silken strands that Elrond longs to tuck behind his elegant ears. “I do not know, I am afraid, although I hope as shortly as possible.” Elrond stifles a quiet chuckle.

Only because they’ve been together so very long, despite Lindir’s relative youth, Elrond dares to suggest, “Try to have patience, my lord. Mithrandir seems to think this rather important.”

Though Elrond’s words could’ve been taken as chastising, Lindir merely smiles. He usually does when he’s spent enough time with Elrond. He murmurs, “Thank you,” and glances over as they walk, eyes catching Elrond’s and holding them, glinting wondrously. Elrond is entranced with them but keeps his steady pace, and Lindir all but whispers, “Truly, I do not know what I would ever do without y—” But he cuts off abruptly, coming to an immediate halt, his eyes wide and far past Elrond’s shoulder.

Elrond turns to follow that gaze. A second later, a shrill cry rings out, followed by several cheers, and the loud splash of one very naked leaping rear-first into their fountain. Only a short distance away, the large basin is packed with stout bodies, drenched and utterly bare. Elrond finds himself frozen in place by the sheer atrocity of it.

Then he thinks to lift his hand and turn, shielding his lord’s innocent eyes. Lindir looks even more scandalized, probably having never seen an under-dressed dwarf before, let alone the bulky, hairy mess that is a mass of _naked_ dwarves. Elrond tries to usher him on down the path, out of sight, where he admits, “On second thought, my lord, perhaps a time limit on their stay would be wise...”


End file.
